Kai, The dragon of the North (discontinued)
by ATLAismydrug
Summary: Discontinued, Might be rewritten some time in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hello, lovely people who are reading this. This will be the first fanfiction I will be writing. I have been a big fan of ATLA ever since it first came out, and I still am. This fanfiction will be AU quite a bit I would say, It starts quite differently but it will follow Canon and 'Team Avatar' at some point, Pairings will not be completely canon, ages will be buffed up and I will be using my OC character. I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction, People who review, don't be afraid to let me know what you think. I can definetly use the help and some suggestions in how to better my writing etc. Apologies for this long A/N but we will start, after I explain people's ages and a bit more. ( Aang: 14, Katara: 16, Sokka: 18, Toph: 14 Zuko: 18 Azula: 16 my OC: (8-17 in the story)) I know i'm annoying, just a bit more information: The story progresses through before Season 1 of ATLA and then to Season 3, perhaps further.**

 **Disclaimer: ATLA does not belong to me, it belongs to Nickelodeon and VIACOM, and it's creators Mike and Bryan, thanks for this amazing series by the way! ( Rated T might go up later on! )**

 **Story of Kai: Dragon of the North**

In the middle of the night, in the Fire Nation.

A cloaked man, with quite the belly trudges through the palace halls, headed to the royal wing. under his arm he holds a box containing a sheath with it's Dual Dao's inside of it. He closes in on a door close to the entrance to the royal wing. The cloaked man silently steps in, expecting the one inside to be asleep. Instead he finds a young boy, around 8 years old, going through his Firebending kata's. He notices the door opening through his hearing, he then swiftly turns around, a red/orange flame just above his palm, ready to fire at the intruder. The intruder instead removes the hood from his cloak, showing an older man with a kind and gentle smile.

The boy quickly disolves the flame, and instead extends his middle and index finger, lighting a few candles. The boy's face quickly turns from frown to huge smile as he launches at the old man and envelopes him in a hig, which he eagerly returns he then speaks ''Dad! you're finally back. That's so great!'' the old man chuckles and replies ''I am, my son. But I can't be long. Something is going to go wrong, and I will have to get you out of here. I am so sorry Kai.'' Kai frowns again but nods silently ''I trust your insticts father, I will do whatever you say.''

The old man smiles slightly before presenting Kai the box. ''Open it, my son. This is A gift I brought from Ba Sing Se.'' Kai eagerly opened it but frowned ''Dual Dao's?'' The old man chuckled ''Yes my son, one of my old friends had these made for your brother, Lu Ten. Instead he said to offer these to you as he was very much content with his own.'' Kai smiled brightly ''Thank you dad!'' Kai grabbed the sword from the box, struggling with the weight for a second before holding it up then splitting the halves with an audible 'shing'. The sword's handles were black, wrapped with blue linen. The old man spoke ''These will help you blend in with where you'll be going, you will be unable to Fire Bend there. Unless you are absolutely sure you can do it without being seen.'' Kai smiled at his swords again before looking to his father ''Where will I be going father?'' The old man smiled softly, almost as if he was saying sorry through this action ''The northern water tribe.'' Kai's smile quickly faded ''Why?'' he asked. The old man spoke again ''I think your Uncle Ozai will be a problem. I need to keep you safe. An old friend of mine will 'adopt' you and you will simply fit in with them, okay?'' Kai nodded ''Very well father. I won't let you down.'' Kai placed the halves from the Dao's back together, and back into the box with the sheath ''I will only be a minute.'' he said. Kai quickly went to his closet taking a small bag and a set of clothing, in the Fire nation Colors: Black, Deep red and Golden lining. then walking back to the old man, urging him to put the box with the swords into the bag, after completing that he slung it over his shoulder. Kai already being into his normal clothing due to not having gone to bed yet follows swiftly after the old man. The old man and Kai swiflty leave the palace, hiking over some hills and ending up near the water. where a lone dock stands with a ship attached.

The old man removes his hood once again showing himself to a lone man standing near the dock. He then quickly bows towards the old man and speaks ''Ah, welcome back Iroh, I assume this is your son?'' he gestures towards Kai who bowed a traditional Fire Nation bow and spoke ''Yes sir.'' Iroh smiled at Kai before kneeling down next to him and enveloping him in a crushing hug ''I'm so sorry my son, that this is the way it has to be.'' a few tears spill from the corners of his eyes. Kai has the same ordeal and chuckles softly ''Don't worry dad, I'm a survivor. I'll be fine, it's you i'm worried about. You might just ending up choking on your tea.'' Iroh chuckled softly at the joke made by Kai. Iroh then spoke ''We will meet again my son, I promise you this. Now I must be going back, otherwise people will think me suspicious. I love you, my son. never forget that.'' Kai pulled back from the hug and smiled, wiping the remainder of tears ''I love you too, dad.'' He then stepped back and turned to the boat, as he swiftly crossed the dock and then onto the ship going to sit at the front with the bag he rests his head against the wood and swiftly falls asleep.

Iroh turns to his friend ''Thank you alot Zento. he will be in good hands'' Zento smiles back. ''He will be safe with me, I will be unable to send much letters though. But you know why.'' Iroh nodded before bowing again then speaking ''Goodbye, Zento.'' he then turns and heads back to the palace.

Zento turns to the ship, where a few men are working hard. Zento then motions for them to set sail and then the wind takes the boat, aided by a bit of waterbending to quickly get away from Fire Nation Waters.

 **A/N: well, that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed so far, and yes. My OC is the second son of Iroh, the Dragon of the west. His wife died in childbirth whilst bringing Kai into the world.**

 **Leave suggestions for what I could do better and I will try to make the next chapter ALOT longer, this was just the start to explain how Kai got to the northern water tribe and who he is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back lovely people for Chapter 2 of Story of Kai: Dragon of the North. I hope this story makes atleast a bit of sense. Don't forget to leave a review if you think I can do better or change things, now let's get into this.. after something very important, the disclaimer ofcourse.**

 **Disclaimer: ATLA does not belong to me, it belongs to Nickelodeon and VIACOM, and it's creators Mike and Bryan, thanks for this amazing series by the way! ( Rated T might go up later on! )**

It's been several years, 5 to be exact since Kai arrived in the northern water tribe. Kai is currently in the middle of nowhere in his usual spot, going through his Fire bending kata's. his adoptive father, Zento is observing his training and mentoring him. After completing his training, kai is sweating slightly as he evens his breathing after his training. Zento offers him a nod ''You are becoming very good, young one. You are certainly your father's son. Both of you are powerful benders.'' Kai offers a smile towards Zento and takes his blades from his sheath which is strapped across his back going through it's motions to train with those currently Zento is watching but somebody slowly walks up behind him, the snow crunching slightly under his boots before he speaks ''I didn't know this was his training spot, Zento.'' The voice belonged to none other than Master Pakku. Zento jumped slightly after hearing the voice, but calms down after finding out who it is ''You know now, I assume. Don't you think he could use a better teacher? Perhaps you could guide him.'' Pakku chuckled slightly, mixed with a smirk ''I don't use blades, I am a waterbender, remember?'' Meanwhile Kai is oblivious to Master Pakku and combines his Firebending with his blades, by making a roundhouse kick, sending an arc of fire out of his foot as he does so. Pakku notices together with Zento as he lets out a yelp ''Ehm, Master Pakku I can explain.'' Pakku frowned and smirked ''Why do you house a Fire Bender, Zento?'' Zento quickly straightened and faced him ''Do you know who the boy is? That's the son of the Grand Lotus, Otherwise known as The Dragon of The West.'' Pakku stares at him, completely confused. ''Why was I never informed we were housing his son?'' Zento shrugged ''Iroh said nobody but me and my wife needed to know.'' Pakku smirked as he stepped forward ''Hey, you there!'' he spoke to Kai who let out a yelp and turned to Pakku, a paniced expression on his face ''Eh..yes sir?'' he spoke, his voice cracking a bit, caused by him going through puberty. Pakku chuckled ''No need to worry, I know what you are and what you bend, If only I looked closer, those Amber eyes and black hair, and paler skin than us. It could have given it away, anyways. I want to train you.'' Kai took frowned ''I've gone through all my scrolls and mastered them, Perhaps I can add some of your knowledge to my style though.'' Pakku then chuckled again ''Very well. We will train tommorow in the morning. Now, I want to see you do one thing, create some lightning for me.''

It wasn't a request, more a demand. Kai nodded, placed his swords back in his sheath and took a stance. He then slowly starts making a circular motion, very slowly a few sparks start to appear around his outstretched index and middle fingers. after the motion kai brings his hands together close to his stomach and then extendes his right arm forward, shooting off the lightning into the sky. Pakku looked amazed, never expecting this possible from him he then nods ''Very good, tommorow we will meet and we will continue this training and then I will teach you something else with lightning'' Kai frowned, but nodded then turned to Zento ''Shall we go back father?'' Zento nodded, and walked back to his house. followed by his adoptive son.

Kai continued his training with pakku, mastering his firebending with him when he reaches the age of 16. During his training he would find a secluded place with Pakku. though not completely because every time they train there is a white haired princess there to watch, she is horrified but intrigued at the same time.

Kai finishes his current tiring spar with Pakku as he is held to the ground by ice, Pakku towering over him ''I yield'' Kai said. Pakku smirked ''So easily?'' kai frowned and continued ''I take this defeat, so I can learn from it.'' Pakku smiled, something he rarily does ''You are becoming very strong my pupil.'' Kai chuckled as he heated his body heat, melting the ice around him as he suddenly jumps up after the melting ice. Princess yue who was watching let's a gasp slip, loud enough for both benders to hear. Kai panics and looks around frantically for the one responsible. Pakku instead looks calm as he speaks out ''You can come out, Princess Yue.'' Princess yue slowly comes out, hands folded infront of her, her eyes on Pakku as she is almost afraid to look at Kai. ''I'm sorry for spying Master Pakku. but, why is there a Fire Bender here?'' Kai looks more panicked ''Ehm, i was... adopted?'' Kai tried, ending his sentence with a sheepish chuckle and a blush of embaressment. Yue saw this and brought her hand up to her mouth, hiding the small smile playing at her lips. ''He doesn't seem too dangerous. You clearly want to keep this a secret I presume?'' kai nodded, pakku doing the same before both spoke at the same time ''Yes.'' Yue now chuckled, her hand still covering her mouth ''Oh, very well..I am a bit scared to be honest but..I hope it will be fine.''

Pakku spoke as he approached the princess, followed by Kai. who bows at her. ''He is of no danger, Princess. Instead I doubt he would really try to fight us, I would say he's become one of us by now. Not by blood but by relations.'' Yue nodded, she took a good look at kai, who had a genuine smile playing across his lips as he looked at her. Yue returned the small smile as she blushed a bit before nodding at Pakku ''I will not tell anyone, But I think atleast my father should be aware of this, don't you think?'' Pakku nods in agreement, setting off to head back to meet with him, followed by Yue and then Kai

Kai paces infront of the entrance to the meeting chamber of the Tribe's Chieftain. he's panicking and muttering to himself as one of the servants clears her throat then speaking ''You are allowed to enter.'' Kai nodded his thanks and stepped into the room, walking further until he is in a respectable distance from the place where the Chief sits. Kai then bows and waits for him to speak. Chief Arnook frowns at the young man and speaks ''Why are you here? Master Pakku tells me you have a confession to make, about what you are and who you are?'' kai gulps. look at Master Pakku, then to Princess Yue who smiles at him and urges him to continue. Kai clears his throat. ''Chief Arnook, My Name is Kai. Son of General Iroh, Prince of the Fire Nation. And I am a Fire Bender.''

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! sorry guys, I couldn't help it. I hope you like the story so far. Sorry for the time skipping, but I couldn't write every small training scene, and the scenes where kai spends time with his adoptive parents, It will come soon. This was a quicker chapter as I wanted to start on the real part of the story, we are currently coming close to where the Avatar arrives in the north pole, which is where the story will really start to progress. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here I am again, with another chapter. I'm trying to lay a bit of a foundation for the story, this chapter. we'll be seeing how Arnook reacts to a Prince of the Fire Nation being among his tribe. The avatar and his companions arriving, Let's get into it!**

 **Disclaimer: ATLA does not belong to me, it belongs to Nickelodeon and VIACOM, and it's creators Mike and Bryan, thanks for this amazing series by the way! ( Rated T might go up later on! )**

Kai clears his throat. ''Chief Arnook, My Name is Kai. Son of General Iroh, Prince of the Fire Nation. And I am a Fire Bender.''

Chief Arnook frowns heavily before breathing out and yelling ''Guards! Seize this man!'' Kai drops his head in shame, get's down on his knees with his hands on his head. waiting for them to seize him. Beside Arnook pakku spoke up ''He is of no threat, Chief Arnook. He is also one of my students.'' Arnook turns to him, then behind him Yue speaks ''You can't arrest him for what his family has done father, it's unjust. If he had intentions of attacking us, he would have done so. He is a very good bender.'' Chief Arnook raises his hand for both to be silent he then speaks whilst the guards seize Kai by grabbing his arms, forcing him to stay on his knees, in the meantime Kai stares at Arnook, waiting for his reply ''We will solve this accordingly then. I do not trust you, do not forget that. But, from now on.. you will train with Pakku together with his other students. Let them get used to a Fire Bender here. You will also swear your loyalty to me, and become one of our tribe's warriors. Understood?'' Kai nodded whilst speaking ''Yes sir.'' The guards are reluctant to release him, but they do once Arnook waves them off. He then speaks ''Let me make myself very clear, young man. If you even try to lay a hand on any of our tribesmen, intending to do serious damage. I will not hesitate to have you killed, do you understand me?'' Pakku looks shocked at this statement, but quickly schools his features. Yue looks just as shocked and gulps. never having heard her father in this threatening tone. Arnook waves Kai off once again ''Get out of here, Pakku show him to your students while you're at it.'' Pakku bows and leaves the room, followed by Kai who silently follows him.

After a while Kai and Pakku appear at the training grounds, where Pakku's students are standing ready for their training to begin. Pakku speaks quickly ''Sangok, you will be sparring against my new student, Kai.'' Sangok looks confused but walks up to the sparring circle anyways then speaks ''But i thought he was a non-bender.'' Pakku smirks as Kai takes his place, assuming a simply combat stance. The rest of the pupils watch with wide eyes, waiting for the spar to begin Pakku gives the starting signal as Kai looks at his opponent, Kai quickly starts his offense by jabbing his right hand forward in a fist and shooting fire at the unsuspecting pupil. Kai quickly follows by swinging his leg around, creating an arc of fire sending it at the pupil. Sangok quickly creates a wall of ice, blocking the first jab. but shatters at the power of the second attack, sending Sangok flying back, out of the sparring circle. The rest of the pupil's are watching with wide eyes and dropped jaws. before one looks at pakku ''He's a Fire bender!'' Pakku looks and smirks ''Yet he is still my pupil, you will get used to it.'' Pakku turns to the others ''Anyone else wants to spar against Kai?'' All of them shake their heads and watch as Kai approaches Sangok, who looks frightened. Kai smiles at him before offering his hand to help him up, He reluctantly takes the hand as he is pulled to his feet, Kai then bows to him before turning to move towards Pakku's side.

Several hours go by as the younger students reluctantly accept Kai, they are wary, but not scared. especially because he acts very nice and seems genuine. They continue training together until late in the evening.

The next day, seems fairly normal. Kai patrols around the city, ending up at the frontal wall. He stares out into the ocean before two boats, and a fuzzy creature comes up to the gates? Kai looks at them, noticing the passengers. First, A bald kid..with an arrow on his forehead? Kai shrugs before noticing the other two, both seem to be water tribe. One a girl and one a boy. The girl looks up to the wall, noticing the lone figure, Kai meets her gaze and offers her a warm smile before turning and walking off. Katara in the meantime frowns as he leaves, the gaze in his eyes reminding her of someone with a red scar covering one half of his face. She quickly shrugs it off though and continue through the canals until they meet with the Chief.

Later in the day, The avatar and his companions are offered a warm welcome. First, is Chief Arnook. on his left is Princess Yue, on his right stands Master Pakku, who is closely followed behind by Kai, who can't seem to keep his eyes off the woman. Arnook adresses the crown in the plaza, where they are being welcomed. ''Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe, and they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now.'' He gestures to Aang ''The avatar!'' Cheers erupt from the crowd, they quickly die down though as Arnook continues. ''We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday.'' He gestures to Princess Yue, who bows and smiles. ''Princess Yue is now of marrying age. '' Arnook said, another cheer from the crowd is heard. ''Now, let us watch Master pakku and his students perform, with a very..special one mixed in there.'' The Chief motions towards three men who now stand on the dais in front of the fountain opposite the dignitaries' table. The center man is clearly the eldest with a bald head, but long white hair on the sides of his head and down his back. The begin waterbending water from three enormous amphorae in front of them. In the meantime, Both Arnook and Yue watch from the side, Yue with a huge smile on her face. The three continue waterbending, until a faint orange glow comes from behind them, in the form of fire. The fire is twirling around in the form of a dragon. Everyone seems confused as the dragon passes through the water shape pakku had made, and it turns into steam. Through the steam the master and two students, together with Kai. walk out of the steam, standing together as they bow. Aang and Katara watch in delight at the show. Confused however by the sudden fire mixed with it. Suddenly Arnook spoke up, ''May I present you.'' Kai stepped forward, he seems to be wearing royal Fire nation robes? People gasp and murmer about him ''Prince Kai, son of General Iroh, Dragon of the west.'' people erupt into chaos, before the Chief assures them ''Please, calm down!'' he breathes before continuing ''I understand what you think, but.. Master Pakku has vowed for him, just like my daughter did. He is of no threat and is sworn into loyalty to me.'' More people murmer, some.. who have known Kai nod and don't seem to bothered, others seem more negative, some even daring to scream at him ''He's Fire Nation scum, We are at war with them!'' some people nod, mostly older ones. Younger people seem to be less fazed and simply wait. Arnook spoke again. ''If he betrays us, he will willingly be executed, such was his promise. Was it not?'' Arnook turned to Kai, who bowed at him followed by a ''Yes sir.'' Arnook sighed softly ''Let us celebrate now.''

Kai sighs, ignoring the threatening glares he receives as he walks over to Princess Yue, who seems to strike a conversation with the Souther water tribe boy. He quickly moves towards her before speaking softly ''Princess Yue, I would like to give you my congratulations on your coming of age.'' Yue turned to him, blushing and smiling ''Thank you, Kai. but no need for formalities.'' Kai smiled back, and nods. Now the water tribe boy stands up and glares at Kai ''Why are you so friendly with Fire Nation Scum?'' he asked yue, who gasped at his words ''Don't be rude sokka, he is very nice and no danger.'' Now the water tribe girl besides him speaks up ''How do you know that? He might just burn you people whilst you're not looking!'' Kai closed his eyes and lowered his head ''My apologies, it seems me joining the celebration was a bad idea.'' Yue turnes back to him as he speaks ''I'm sorry Yue, your company is very desirable, but it seems others disagree, I will be outside if anyone needs me. Which I doubt.'' He turns away, a sad look in his eyes as he stalks off outside. To the training area.

Katara, decides to follow him. She finds him in the training area, together with.. Aang? she quickly spoke up ''Aang, get away from him!'' she angrily stomped over tugging on his shirt lightly to pull him back. Aang was in the middle of a conversation with him and was interrupted, he looks at katara. very confused ''I was just talking with him? what's the problem?'' Katara sighed and released his shirt ''He might burn you ofcourse.'' she said, Kai once again lowered his head in shame ''I guess my company is not desired here, or anywhere for that matter.. Perhaps it's best if I leave, Good night Aang. You seem like a good kid.'' Aang smiled at him ''Goodnight Kai, you seem good too.'' Katara huffed and mumbled a goodnight before turning to aang ''Why are you talking with him, it's dangerous, for all we know.. he's working for zuko!'' at that, Kai turned back and looked at her. ''What do you mean i'm working for Zuko, I haven't seen him in 8 years!''

Katara looked at him ''So you admit you know him, that's great..How do you know him actually?'' Katara spoke with less venom in her tone. Kai simply answered as he looked in her eyes. ''That's my Cousin...unfortunetly.'' Katara continued her questioning ''You're Royalty?'' Kai continued to speak ''I was, Haven't been in the Fire nation for years..It's almost like I grew up here.''

Katara tried her best to seem unfriendly, but failed and decided not to continue with her questions about his past. instead she asked something more odd ''Hey Aang, maybe you found your Fire Bending Teacher?'' Kai stared at her then at Aang he then spoke ''Ehm..I don't think I'll be a good teacher.'' Aang's smile became huge ''Great idea katara! Maybe he could come with us!'' Kai fumbled with his parka's sleeve ''Ehm..maybe..I could.'' Aang looked very excited then spoke ''I'll have to learn from pakku first though! After that you can leave with us.'' Katara doubted this slightly, but didn't voice her concern. Kai then bowed to both, repeating his Good night to both as he walks off to rest for the night. Hopefully waking up to a peaceful day.

 **A/N Another chapter, hopefully this will do you some good! I know, some things may seem a bit forced such as Katara's temper with him etc. I will try to work on it, but I really want to get rid of the Norther Water Tribe, no offense but I will be able to do A lot in the earth kingdom when Kai joins the group.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Greetings lovely readers, I am back with another chapter for this story. now for the reviews! Thank you very much NoSignalBlueScreen for the tip, I will be trying my best to change this in this chapter and my future chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: ATLA does not belong to me, it belongs to Nickelodeon and VIACOM, and it's creators Mike and Bryan, thanks for this amazing series by the way! ( Rated T might go up later on! )**

Kai woke from his peaceful slumber slowly sitting up in his cot as he stretches his arms and lets out a yawn. Kai slowly removes himself from his bed. Quickly scrambling his clothes together and putting them on.

Kai moved around his room, grabbing over his black overshirt, which has short sleeves, his deep red undershirt's sleeves reaching to his wrists. With that he wears red gloves to keep the cold out, simple black pants and brown boots. he grabbed onto his blue parka as he left the house, not yet putting it on

Kai quickly left the house after greeting his adoptive parents with a wave, as soon as he is outside he looks up, noticing that he is almost late to his meeting with Master Pakku. He starts jogging to the training grounds only to come across Aang and Katara on their way over too.

''Morning Aang, Morning Katara.'' Kai spoke, a genuine smile on his face

''Morning Kai!'' Aang said with a lot of enthusiasm

Katara wasn't all too happy with him there, but greeted him anyways ''Morning.'' she said in a lame tone

Kai caught up with them struggling to get his parka on over his head, it getting stuck there before after a few seconds he gets it right ''I swear, after al those years. I still can't get these on properly.''

Aang and Katara chuckled at this, continuing their walk before Aang spoke ''You going to Master Pakku too, Kai?''

Kai nodded smiling slightly ''I think he just wants to mess with me, He mostly makes me spar against some of his pupils, and sometimes himself.''

Aang continued walking a big smile on his face ''I'm so excited to start training together with Katara, I hope he will be a good teacher!''

Kai gave him a weird look before speaking ''You and Katara?'' Aang simply nods before Kai clears his throat and nods ''Let's hope he will train you both then, he ca be quite a sour old man. Especially in the morning.''

Katara spoke now, quite confused by his words. ''Why would he not train us?'' she asked Kai shrugged in a simple response as they neared the training area

The three stopped in a line, Katara to Aang's left, Kai to his right. Aang spoke loudly at Pakku whilst he was concentrating on his bending ''Goodmorning Master Pakku!''

Pakku dropped the water he was bending and turned, an annoyed look on his face ''Yes, just stomp in here and scream like that.. I wasn't concentrating or anything.'' Is what pakku said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Kai chuckled softly and walked over to Pakku, standing before him and bowing ''Good morning, Master Pakku.''

Pakku managed a small grunt before returning the bow in greeting, then Aang rushed over and started speaking ''I'm so excited to start my training! This is my friend, Katara.'' he gestured towards her. ''The one I told you about.''

Pakku crossed his arms before speaking ''I'm sorry, I think there's been a misunderstanding. I can't train her, in our tribe it's forbidden for women to learn Waterbending.''

Katara seems annoyed before walking over ''What do you mean you won't teach me? I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me no!''

Pakku spoke in a bored tone ''No.''

Katara puts her hands on her hips, whilst Aang and Kai watch the exchange ''But there must be other female waterbenders in your tribe!'' she said

Pakku went to explain what the female waterbenders did ''Here the women learn from Yugoda to use their waterbending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student despite your bad attitude.''

Katara replied quickly, stomping her foot ''I don't want to heal, I want to fight!''

Pakku replied again, in his calm and bored tone ''I can see that. Our tribe has costums, rules.''

Katara once again spoke quickly ''Well, your rules stink!''

Aang steps in, standing up for Katara ''Yeah! they're not fair. If you won't teach Katara, then - ''

Pakku cut him off ''Then what?''

Aang finished his sentence ''Then I won't learn from you!'' he then turns around and starts walking

Pakku decided to prod the young avatar. ''Well, have fun teaching yourself. I'm sure you'll do a great job.''

Katara quickly turned to him ''Wait! Aang didn't mean that.'' She quickly walks over to Aang who was just about to reach Kai, who was watching the whole exchange. Katara gripped Aang's shoulder ''You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku. Even if he is a big jerk.'' Kai chuckled at her words, earning him an odd look from Pakku. Then Aang returns to Pakku, who is wearing his smug face

''Why don't we get started then?'' He said, motioning for Aang to follow him, whilst Katara is left behind with Kai

Kai turned to her ''Sorry for him, he's just way too hung up on his traditions and all.'' Katara turned to face him, her brow drawn together in a frown.

''I hate this, Why can't he just teach me waterbending!'' she asked him

Kai shrugged ''As he said, he keeps to his tradition.'' He then brought his right hand up to scratch his chin ''I can lend you a waterbending scroll, if you want.'' Katara perked up slightly and nodded

''Why do you have a waterbending scroll, you're not a Waterbender.'' she stated kai shrugged and motioned for her to backtrack to his house with him. A few minutes later they arrive, whilst Kai rushes inside Katara stays outside, allowing her thoughts to wander to him, finding him odd. but still strangely nice and - her thoughts were cut off as Kai rushed back outside

''I got it here!'' he waved around the scroll, before stepping closer and offering it to her

Katara offered him a smile as she accepted the scroll ''Thank you, Kai.'' Kai nodded in appreciation

Kai pondered for a second before speaking ''You should perhaps meet with Yugoda also, It could help quite a bit. Healing would be very useful for your travels.'' Katara nodded before slowly walking off

Kai returned to the training area, spending the rest of the day working on his Firebending before he once again, headed home and allowed sleep to overcome him

The following day, was once again quite normal, Kai went through his normal routine with his training, spending time walking around the city and his usual spar with Master Pakku. This day seemed to be a lot more eventful in-between though, as Katara and Pakku ended up sparring against each other. Then something about Pakku's betrothal necklace who belonged to Katara's Grandmother. Kai went over these events as he plopped down onto his cot once again. waiting for the next day to come

Kai managed to sleep past sunrise, which he normally doesn't. He rushes out of bad as he shoots up, looks outside his window and notices it's late. He quickly rushes to grab his clothing and rushes outside, heading towards the training area. Whilst walking over there, it is snowing. Not uncommon but the snowflakes are black he then sighs and rushes off towards the main building

Once he arrives there's multiple people rushing up the stairs, most are warriors. He passes by Sokka and Yue, not bothering to look back he rushes into the building, then taking his place near a pillar to the side and waiting for Chief Arnook's announcement. He is later joined by Aang, Katara and Sokka who take a seat by the pillar also. Then Arnook begins his speech ''The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence,'' he raises his arms up to the heavens in supplication ''I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!'' Lowering his arms and continuing his address'' I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission.''

Sokka immediatly stands up ''Count me in.'' Katara tries to tell him off, but he ignores it as Arnook continues his speech

''Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task.'' Arnook said as he is given a bowl with red paint. The warriors line up, and Sokka is the second to be given the three lines on his forehead, which is the mark of the warrior.

Later on, Arnook is discussing something with Aang and Katara, which are standing just outside the citadel. Aang on a small pillar, Arnook and Katara on his sides. Kai adressed the chief ''Chief Arnook. It seems my people have caught up with us. I will do everything you ask of me to help your tribe.'' Arnook turns and raises a brow, his expression softening a little.

''You mean our tribe, Kai. You are just as much Water tribe as the rest of us.'' Arnook said before continuing ''I do have a special task for you though. I need you to stay with my daughter and guard her. You are a firebender, and I assume you can protect her well enough and not raise any confusion on the battle field.'' Kai bows

''I will do that, Chief Arnook. May I ask where she is?'' Arnook gestures towards the citadel and Kai goes off to search for her, then in the meantime Katara and Aang head to the wall and wait for the invasion to begin, which it does a few minutes later. When a flaming rock is fired at the wall. and chaos erupts.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And here I am back again, with another chapter. This chapter we'll be finishing part of the story which takes place in the north, and move on onto the Earth Kingdom!**

 **Disclaimer: ATLA does not belong to me, it belongs to Nickelodeon and VIACOM, and it's creators Mike and Bryan, thanks for this amazing series by the way! ( Rated T might go up later on! )**

It was chaos near everywhere, catapult ammunition kept hitting and hitting, the frontal wall, houses even the canals. everything was being destroyed left and right. Kai kept running around though still in search for Princess Yue, she was not at the citadel or anywhere around. Time was spent and it became closer to sundown. Suddenly the firing stopped as I continued running back up to the citadel before noticing two figures, one was Yue the other Katara ''Thank Agni'' Kai said walking up to them, catching his breath as he leans down. both hands resting on his knees

Yue and Katara gave him weird looks before Yue spoke ''What's wrong?'' Kai continued panting before straightening up

''Your father said I should watch you during this all.'' Kai explained then he continued ''Sort of like a bodyguard'' Yue huffed slightly, but nodded then Appa growled, catching everyones attention. He landed and Aang jumped down, both Katara and Yue went over whilst Kai stayed behind. Aang slumped down, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on his knees.

The rest of the day went by quickly, at night Yue, Katara, Aang and Kai we're gazing at the moon, Kai standing silently in the back whilst the others leaned on a nearby railing. Suddenly Aang perked up and said something about spirits. Then yue said something about a special spot, and leading us all to the back of the citadel then reaching a small round wooden door.

''Welcome to the most spiritual place in the North Pole'' is what Yue said before opening the door and all of us entering. Inside there is a long pool of water. At the back of the chamber is a waterfall coming from the glacier way above. On the sides of the pool are two ledges by which one can access the landing at the back of the chamber. The landing is filled with green foliage, another smaller pool that looks almost tropical in nature, and a small t shaped gate like structure very much akin to a Chinese paifang or perhaps a Japanese torii. The landing is connected to the ledges on the side of the chamber by two wooden foot bridges.

Aang rushed over jumping over the bridge and landing in the grass ''I never thought I'd miss grass this much!'' is what he said the three continued to chat with eachother about how this place was so tranquil, and oddly warm. Then Aang got in a meditative pose, closing his fists and putting his knuckles together, a few seconds later his tattoo's and eyes glow white

Yue and Katara whisper with eachother, Kai still standing to the side idly watching with a small smile on his face. Then they start to speak louder ''Is he okay?'' Yue asked

''He's crossing into the Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world.'' is what Katara responded with then Yue began to walk off, asking if they should get some help.

Katara quickly spoke up ''No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him.''

Then, a raspy voice spoke up, it echoing slightly through the chamber ''Well, aren't you a big girl now?'' Katara turned, jaw dropping.

Kai stepped in.. taking a good look at him, assuming a Fire Bending stance. Zuko kept walking, until his eyes land on Kai. recognision crossed his face, he looks dumbfounded. Kai threatened him though ''Don't you dare take one step closer.''

Zuko stopped abruptly ''What are you doing with these peasants. You're supposed to be dead!'' Kai shook his head, whilst Yue and Katara watched on, Katara was wary and Yue was ready to run off if needed

Zuko growled ''I just want the avatar, get out of my way!'' Katara took a few steps, standing at Kai's side

Katara whispered ''I'll handle him, you take Yue out of here.'' Kai nodded and whispered back a 'be careful'

Kai quickly turned, motioning for yue to quickly get out of here, with Kai following closely behind. Then the batte between Zuko and Katara commenses

Yue and Kai rush back to the Citadel, Kai giving her directions whilst doing so ''We need to get help and quick... It's also close to sun rise..that means the siege will be resumed soon.''

A lone figure came running towards them, Kai recognised him as Sokka, he started to explain Arnook had also ordered him to guard Yue, at first he complained a bit because Kai did the same but Yue quickly explained that Katara was currently fighting a Fire bender with a scar. Sokka immediatly snapped out of his yapping and said they needed to get to Appa.

Arriving at the stables the big fuzzy creature known as Appa immediatly stands out as Yue and Sokka climb on board, followed by Kai. Kai sits at the back of the saddle gripping the edge tightly, since this is his first time flying. Appa was headed directly back to The Spirit Oasis. Instead now all that they found was Katara, without a trace of Aang or Zuko.

Sokka Kai and Yue hopped down from appa as sokka spoke ''What happened? Where's Zuko?''

Katara looked down, speaking in a sad tone ''He took Aang. He took him right out from under me.'' Sokka looked puzzled, asking where he could have gone. Then his head snaps up and he catches sight of the small path leading upwards, out of the spirit oasis.

''Hop on! He must have gone up there.'' Everyone quickly climbed the bison, Katara Yue and Sokka huddled together at the front with sokka holding the reigns. Kai sits at the back of the saddle, looking around as he breathes in and out, a small flame escaping from his mouth as he warms himself up.

Sokka continued looking around before speaking up loud enough for Kai to hear ''Over there!'' Sokka quickly lands and Katara deals with Zuko, effectively knocking him out as Sokka takes off Aang's restraints.

Kai hopped off of the bison and walked over to Zuko ''We can't leave him out here.'' There were initial protests by the Water Tribe siblings

Aang spoke up ''I agree, we can't leave him out here, otherwise he'll die.'' Kai nodded and reached down for Zuko. He managed to sling him over his shoulder as he carries him over to Appa then climbs up and places him down. He demands the rope from Sokka and he begrudgingly gives it to him, Kai finishes tying Zuko up whilst they fly back.

Mid flight, the moon turns red. In the front of the saddle Yue speaks with the rest, explaining about her birth. Kai barely notices it, his mind elsewhere completely until with a sudden jerk he is almost thrown forwards, face first into the saddle. He manages to steady himself and jumps off of appa, joining the group as they face off against Admiral Zhao

Zhao holds a knife to the bag which is holding the Moon Spirit ''Zhao! Don't!'' Aang yelled

Zhao muttered ''It's my destiny... to destroy the Moon... and the Water Tribe.''

Aang attempted to talk him out of it ''Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone – including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world.''

Suddenly, a vaguely familiar voice spoke up ''He is right, Zhao!''

Zhao speaks in a lecturing tone ''General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?''

Iroh explained, whilst Kai stood there with wide eyes, watching the exhange '' I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance.''

Zhao keeps his knife to the bag as Iroh pointed at him, his voice suddenly becoming deeper as he threatens Zhao ''Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold! **Let it go, now!** ''

Iroh and Zhao lock eyes for a moment, then Zhao falters, lowering the bag. He kneels and releases the fish back into the water. The red light of the moon vanishes, replaced by its normal color. Zhao's face which is quickly overtaken by a look of madness and desperation. With a cry of rage he stands and smites the water with a blast of fire.

Iroh springs instantly to the attack. Crossing the foot bridge, Iroh fires blast after blast. Zhao blocks one blasts and backs away while Iroh expertly dispatches Zhao's four guards. Zhao looks on in horror as his men are wiped out by the aging General with such ease and precision. He flees.

Iroh stands over the guards who struggle to get up, then he walks to the pond and gently lifts the white fish, with the big gash in it's side out of the water with a look of sadness on his face.

Yue is on the verge of tears as she speaks ''There's no hope now. It's over.''

Aang's experession turns into one of determination as he tattoo's and eyes start to glow. The voices of his past lives combine as he speaks next ''No, it's not over.'' Aang walks into the small pond, standing at the middle. The black fish starts to glow as well. Then Aang dissapears into the pond, as if the bottom had fallen out

The water in the pool around the oasis itself begins to glow a deep blue veined with white. As the effect glow spreads from behind the citadel to encompass the entire citadel area of the city. The blue, white veined creature is a huge fish like being. It travels away from the Spirit Oasis until it is out of sight.

In the meantime Iroh Katara and Yue are mourning the death of the moon spirit, Sokka stands back a bit. Kai is still frozen to the spot, staring at his father who he hasn't seen in so long.

Iroh turns to Yue ''You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you!''

Yue looks up and nods '' Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back.'' She stands up and heads towards the pond. Sokka reaches for her

''No! You don't have to do that!'' Sokka said.

Yue shook her head, her hand still clasped with Sokka's ''It's my duty, Sokka.''

Sokka continued to try and persuade her ''I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!''

Yue looked up with determination ''I have to do this'' Yue walks to Iroh, who holds the dead fish in his hands. She puts her palms over the Moon Spirit which begins to glow. She closes her eyes for the last time, exhales a final breath, and falls over into Sokka's arms.

Sokka speaks, despair clear in his voice ''NO!'' He hugs her tighter to his body ''She's gone...She's gone.''

Sokka cradles Yue's inert form. Her body glows briefly and disappears. The fish in Iroh's glows and he drops back in the water. It begins to swim in the pond. The pond glows white as they look on and a ghostly rises from it. It coalesces into Yue's form, but now she is dressed in white. Her hair floats around her. She speaks to Sokka ''Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you.'' Then she kisses him, her hand gently caressing his cheek. Then she fades but the moon shines bright once again.

Iroh looks around after the ordeal, allowing the siblings their time before he looks to Kai. Kai gives him a small smile before rushing forward hugging him. Iroh returning the hug just as fiercely. Kai speaks first ''It's good to see you again, dad.''

Iroh chuckles before pulling back, taking Kai's face into his hands ''You have grown a lot my son.'' Iroh pulls him into another hug for a few seconds. Katara and Sokka watch onto the scene, Katara with a small smile on her face and Sokka still attempting to wipe the tears from his eyes after what happened to Yue.

Kai spoke again ''Don't take this the wrong way dad..But I doubt you can stay here longer.''

Iroh nods ''I know, my son...We will meet again i'll make sure of it.'' Kai smiles before patting Iroh on the shoulder, urging him on to leave before he is caught. Iroh turns, bows towards the Water Tribe siblings before rushing off to find Zuko

Katara turns to Kai ''That.. is your dad?'' she frowns slightly in thought

Kai smiles sadly as he watches Iroh leave ''Yeah, that's my dad alright.'' He waves over Sokka and Katara ''Let's go meet with the rest.''

Several hours later people are gathered infront of the citadel, Pakku speaking with Katara. Kai is talking to Aang ''Is it still okay for me to travel with you? I don't want to be a bother''

Aang smiles ''Ofcourse you can, I think it would be great to have you around! Katara and Sokka will get used to it.''

Kai nods once again ''I'll gather my stuff and meet you later.'' Kai rushes to his home, he walks in. Luckily his foster parents are both okay, he rushes over to them and gives them both a quick hug, and his 'mom' a quick kiss on the cheek ''Thank you for everything you've done for me, but I think it's time for me to take another path. Thus i'll be leaving with the avatar.''

Kai rushes to his room, he searches around for his old bag. He stuffs some clothes in, First some simple water tribe clothing. Some simple black clothing, some cloth wraps. Then at last he turns to the far wall as he slings his bag over his shoulder. He reaches out for the scabbard of his Dual Dao, he then tucks the scabbard with the swords in between his belt and left hip. as he rushes back down, waves once more towards his foster parents and leaves. Ready to take on a whole new adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on last chapter, this chapter will start with the 'Gaang' finally reaching the Earth Kingdom and starting their journey there.**

 **Disclaimer: ATLA does not belong to me, it belongs to Nickelodeon and VIACOM, and it's creators Mike and Bryan, thanks for this amazing series by the way! ( Rated M might go up later on! )**

Kai's POV:

It was early in the morning and he felt that familiar and warm feeling inside his chest, indicating that it was dawn. he let out soft yawn as he stretched his arms out above his head. Kai sighed softly, followed by him swinging his legs over the side of the hammock which served as the sleeping quarters on the water tribe ship. After firmly planting his feet on the ground he reached for his shirt which was hanging from the edge of the hammock. he put it on and at the same time stepping into his boots.

After finishing dressing up, Kai left the sleeping quarters, heading up to the deck. he wasn't surprised to see he was the first one awake, except for the small crew who had rested during the day to sail at night. he moved to the front, where there is atleast a small amount of open space, away from where the bison was staying.

Kai stood in the middle of the open space, he brought my feet together and took a deep breath and started his warm-up excersises which he normally does with fire bending. _''Can't do that, unless I want to set the boat on fire.''_ he thought. Once finished with those he moved onto the advanced sets, again doing this without actually fire bending. Once finished he took a deep breath, signaling the end of the routine as he brought his hands together infront of him.

Kai pulled his simple black shirt off over his head, and using it as a towel as he wipes some sweat away from his brow and ruffles his loose hair. Then he's joined by Master Pakku as he walks out of the Sleeping quarters closely followed by Katara. Both are talking animatedly to eachother, hand gestures and all. About water bending, he guessed. He shrugs and returns to drying himself off.

''Ah, good morning Kai.'' Kai heard Master Pakku say just as he turned away from them

he turned back, smiling slightly ''It is, isn't it? Good morning to you too, and to you Katara.'' Kai raised his right eyebrow as katara looks away, Kai didn't miss the small blush forming on her cheeks as she returns the greeting. he shrugs as he hangs his shirt across his right shoulder and unties a ribbon from his right wrist.

''You shouldn't be walking around half naked with a lady on board, Kai.'' Pakku scolded.

Kai smirked slightly as he moved his hands up and gathered his long shoulder length hair in a high ponytail, tying it down with the ribbon from his wrist. as he speaks he turns away from them again ''Alright Pakku, I understand you feel a bit jealous. But you'll be rid of me soon, no?'' Kai chuckled slightly at the expression on Pakku's face after his reply

Pakku sighed loudly and turned to Katara ''You sure you want that with you on your travels?''

Katara at the time had been trying to will the blush away from her cheeks, still averting her gaze from Kai ''Eh - Y-yes he'll do fine.'' she stammered before straightening up.

Kai finished tying his hair together and shrugged. pulling his shirt back over his head ''How long until we arrive at the Earth kingdom?''

Pakku spoke as Katara also turned her gaze to pakku ''You'll be able to fly to the Earth Kingdom base once your friends wake up.'' Exactly as he said that, an energetic Aang bounded out the doors

''Good morning everybody!'' he said in his usual cheery voice. He was followed by a grumbling Sokka

Kai chuckled softly as the rest returned their greetings ''Good morning Aang, I guess i'll go pack my stuff.'' he quickly rushed past them and back into the sleeping quarters gathering his bag and swords as he straps them on his left hip. As Kai walks back out the group is saying their goodbye's.

Kai walks up to Pakku after he said goodbye to Sokka. he bows towards him with the traditional Fire Nation bow. He returns it with how the people bow in the Water tribes ''Goodbye master Pakku, it was an honor to learn from you.'' Kai said with a small smile

Pakku chuckled before nodding towards Appa ''You should be off, good luck on your travels Kai.''

Kai turns and raises his right hand, giving him one more small wave as he climbs up on Appa. Taking his place at the end of the saddle as we take off into the Earth Kingdom. It was a fairly quiet ride and allowed his thoughts to wander. Before he knew it the group landed inside an Earth Kingdom base and received a big welcome from the General, he introduced himself as General Fong and started naming the group by weird titles.

Soon the group was escorted to the top of the tower in which Fong's office resides. General Fong sits behind his desk and starts speaking ''Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole.'' he strokes his beard in thought ''I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power.'' he brings his hand back down on his desk ''It's an awesome responsibility.''

Aang replies humbly ''I try not to think about it'' Kai narrows his eyes at the general, he already gave Kai the creeps but he decide to humour him for now.

Fong suddenly smiles widely '' Avatar... you're ready to face the Fire Lord now.'' Kai tensed up as the words left Fong's mouth, a low growl escaping Kai's throat

Aang looks alarmed as he speaks '' What?! No I'm not!'' Katara explains that he still needs to master all the elements and Kai finds himself nodding in agreement

Fong speaks again ''Why?'' He rises from his desk ''With the kind of power he possesses—power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes—he could defeat the Fire Lord now!''

Sokka tries to explain aswell ''But, sir, the thing is Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar state.'' Aang explains what the avatar state is.

Fong suddenly interrupts him ''I'm well aware.'' he walks around his desk ''Your eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power.'''He walks over to a map with Aang coming up next to him ''Without you we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores.'' He starts stroking his beard again as he continues ''But with you leading the way as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a path right through to the heart of the Fire Nation.''

Kai stands up, suddenly feeling a surge of anger. ''That's suicide! You can't possibly send him to his death especially while he's still so untrained!''

Aang decides to elaborate as Fong turned his heated glare at Kai, he gave it right back. Refusing to back down ''Right... but I'm don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar state, much less what to do once I'm there.''

Fong finally relents from glaring at kai and speaks ''So it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar state, and then you'll face your destiny.''

Katara and Sokka join Kai in standing up whilst Aang is still standing next to Fong ''No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way.'' Katara said

''Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on. May I show you something? '' Fong said

Aang and Fong walk off together leaving Kai Katara and Sokka. Kai broke the silence first ''I have a bad feeling about him.'' Katara and Sokka find themselves nodding in agreement ''I'm going to find our room'' Kai stated before walking off, his left hand resting on the handles of his Dual Dao

Once Kai returned to the room, put the scabbard with his swords down on his bed and grabbed his bag to grab a new change of clothing. He first grabs his dark red trousers, followed by his black boots as he put those on. He puts on his deep red undershirt which reaches to the middle of his forearms. He grabs another shirt, this one is black and it's sleeves are wider than normal and reach just above his elbows. At last he grabs a roll of black rags and starts winding them up from his knuckles to the middle of his forearms, then finishes by tying a black sash across his waist. (A/N: The outfit Kai wears looks like the outfit Avatar Wan wears in LOK Season 2 except more hinting towards black and red, not the orange blue and grey)

After redressing and cleaning up his used clothes he restraps his scabbard, and is soon joined by the others. ''You want to grab some dinner with us Kai?'' Katara asked

Kai smiled and nods ''Sure, aslong as it's without Fong.'' Kai then turned towards them ''Let's go, shall we?''

After having dinner with the group Kai headed outside of the room the four of them shared and headed to a small balcony, sitting himself down on the railing and watching the sunset. In the corner of his eye he spots Aang walking inside their room after his talk with Fong.

After the sun has gone down Katara joins him outside with a scowl on her face ''Are you alright?'' Kai asked

Katara turned to him after leaning down on the railing. She sighed audibly then spoke ''Aang is going to try and learn to control the avatar state with Fong.''

Kai scoffed as he hops off of the railing he sat on ''Ofcourse he would, he feels guilty about what happened'' Kai joins her at her side, leaning down onto the railing

Katara sighs again ''I'm just worried about him, because he's not ready. And the way he is in the Avatar State. It just scares me.'' Kai turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile

''There's not much we can do about this, we can only support him even though we disagree. I understand where Fong is coming frm, but he's going the wrong way about it.'' Kai said he then placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly ''He'll be fine, we're all there to support him.''

Shifting slightly and turned to face Kai completely she spoke ''I know I know. Thank you Kai, for everything.'' Katara smiles at him ''And i'm sorry for treating you badly at first, just because of where you come from.''

Kai chuckled ''It doesn't matter, it's all forgiven.'' He returned her smile _''She has a nice smile''_ he thought as he retracted his hand from her shoulder. ''Anyways, i'm going to grab some sleep, Good night Katara.'' He gave her one last wave before moving to go inside

Katara quickly responded. ''Good night Kai.'' she turned back to lean on the railing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again Kai was awoken by the familiar heat rising inside of him as the sun comes up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he slowly climbs out of his bed and puts his normal clothes on and rewrapping his knuckles and part of his forearms. Leaving the bedroom and quickly going down the stairs he jogs to the central gate of the Earth Kingdom base and adresses the guards ''Am I allowed to go outside for a bit?'' The guards shrug and sign for the gate to be opened ''Thank you'' Kai said as he made a saluting motion to the guards who opened the gate. Kai quickly jogged outside and headed away from the base and into the woods, continuing his jogging pace.

Reaching a clearing in the nearby woods with a river next to it, clothes are quickly shed except pants and boots and soon enough there's fire bursting from his hands and feet in the form of an intense workout lasting for a reasonable amount of time.

Plopping down into the grass and folding his arms under his head Kai gazes up into the skies and enjoys the view, he allows his eyes to close for a moment and think of his new travel companions, and what their plan is. Although he disagrees with Fong's method and eagerness to attack, Kai can't help but simply support Aang's choice. Too soon Kai opens his eyes again and redresses as he joggs back to the Earth Kingdom base. The gate is open and the guards watching don't even notice as he slips inside, curious at what's going on he heads to the gathering. Two rows of Earth benders stand ready to attack.

Peeking past them he notices that Aang is in the middle of the whole ordeal, and Fong is facing him, words are exchanged and then the earth benders attack Aang. Aang refusing to fight keeps on dodging and such.

Kai places his left hand on the handle of his swords as he tries to move around the group of earth benders but is stopped by three soldiers who are ready to attack him and keep him away from Aang. They surround Kai, all three are earthbenders Kai notices. he sighs audibly and spreads his feet, balling his fists, left foot forward and his left hand resting around stomach height and his right close to his chin.

Suddenly they strike, One soldier stomps the ground, ripping a piece of rock from the ground and punching, sending the rock at Kai. Kai flips to the side in a cartwheel motion without using his hands. He then rushes at the soldier who attacked, The soldier repeats the same attack, this time Kai slides underneath the rock sent at him. once sliding close enough to the soldier he places his palms against the ground and sends a small jet of flame out of them, this propels him onto his left foot which he takes a small hop with, he winds up his right arm and as he comes close to landing he punches onto the soldiers nose. As the fist connects there's a sickening crunching sound and then _'thud'_ as the soldier falls over, blood pouring out of his nose.

Kai turns to the other two who stand closer together. Before they can get their bearing he is on the move again and rushes towards them. They combine their effort and raise a rock from behind them and then fire it off at Kai. Kai once again dodges by moving to the side and immediatly counters by aligning his body sideways towards his target and attacks him with a sliding side kick which hits him accurately on the neck, just below the chin. Without placing his right foot back down after kicking the soldier, he twirls on his left foot, his right knee retracting slightly whilst he does so. as the other solider comes into view, he extends his right leg again, using his heel to hit the man on his temple, effectively knocking him out and leaving the other two soldiers groaning and rolling on the floor.

Kai quickly rushes towards the main fight, he notices the wind picks up extremely much. Then he notices that Aang is no longer on the ground, held up by his element with his tattoo's and eyes glowing, indicating that he's in the avatar state. Kai looks to Fong suddenly Katara pops out of the ground next to him. Fong screams at Aang that he did it, that he made it into the avatar state. Kai rushed to Katara as she gasps for air, he grabs her by the shoulder and tugs her towards the stairs ''We need to find some cover!'' Kai told her over all the noise. She reluctantly agreed as Kai motioned for her to take cover behind the railing of the staircase and kai joins her at her side. He watches as Aang whirls around on Fong and suddenly drops down with great speed and force, slamming into the earth which causes rocks and rubble to fly around everywhere.

Kai reacts quickly, winds his arm around Katara's waist, much to her protest and pulls her towards him, with his other hand forcing her to tuck her head into his chest as he makes sure to cover her body with his from the rubble and rocks which are flying around. Once the rocks stop flying Kai rolls off of her and pushes himself up then offering her his hand to help her up. ''Thank you'' she said and rushes over to Aang to help him and in the meantime Sokka came up to Fong and effectively knocking him out by hitting him on the head with his boomerang.

Soon enough the group made their way to Appa to continue their journey to Omashu

 **A/N: that was it for this chapter. Please let me know what I can do better. I will try to bring out at least one or two chapter before next sunday. Until next chapter!**


End file.
